The Letter
by DYW
Summary: Hermione recieves a secret admirer letter...who could it be from? Short and sweet! ^_^ Please read and review...especially if you like Ron/Hermione pairing!! hint, hint ^_-


The Letter By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Konichiwa minna-san! (Translation: Hello everyone.) I just wrote this and it's really short, but I think that it's okay for it being so short. It's not exactly the best story I've written, but I thought it was kind of cute. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I can't wait for the fifth book to come out. Ron & Hermione are my favorite Harry Potter couple!! Ron & Hermione 4ever! ^_^ Onegai shimasu enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh no! I'm going to be late to class! Professor McGonagall is going to upset with me. I have to hurry.' "Sorry, I'm late, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Fine Ms. Granger. Hurry and take your seat. Now onto the world of transfiguration.." Professor McGonagall droned on. Hermione hurried and sat down in her seat. Hermione had been late in the library working on her essay for Professor Binn's class. She grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and found a note on top of the parchment. She opened it and read it.  
  
////Hermione, Roses are red, Violets are blue, Bee dislikes bears, But I could never dislike you! ~Your secret admirer ////  
  
"Ms. Granger! What are you looking at? Is it more important than this Transfiguration lesson?" Professor McGonagall demanded, setting her mouth into a thin, thin line. Hermione blushed so bad. She couldn't even look at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry, Professor McGonagall. I will give you my rapt attention." Hermione faltered.  
  
"You'd better or I shall assign you detention." Professor McGonagall growled and droned on with her lesson. Hermione didn't have to be told twice and the rest of Transfiguration, she copied everything Professor McGonagall said. When the bell rang, Hermione hurried out through the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry called to one of his best friends.  
  
"Oh hi, Harry. I can't talk right now. I gotta go somewhere. See ya in the Great Hall later." Hermione called over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Harry, where's Hermione going?" Ron asked.  
  
"She said that she had to go somewhere and we'd see her in the Great Hall at dinner." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh. Did she find a piece of parchment in her bag?" Ron interrogated Harry.  
  
"I dunno. She seemed in an awful hurry though." Harry offered.  
  
"Let's hurry to the Great Hall and save her a seat." Ron suggested.  
  
"Okay. Look Ron it's Cho.." Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey Harry." Cho greeted Harry with a set of pearly whites.  
  
"Hi.Cho.you heading to the umm." Harry croaked.  
  
"Great Hall?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Yah. I have to go meet up with my friends though. See ya later Harry." Cho said with a wave.  
  
"Geez Harry. Could you be more moronic around Cho? She must think you're just 'out there'. No wonder why she went with Cedric to the Yule Ball.." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Shut up Ron! Ever since Cedric's death, I've felt uneasy around Cho. I feel it's my fault that Cedric died. I should have just listened to Cedric and touched the triwizard cup! Otherwise, he wouldn't have been killed by Voldemort with the dreaded killing curse." Harry confessed.  
  
"Don't say you-know-who's name! How many times do I have to ask you? Anyway, come on, Harry. Don't give me that load of crap. You love Cho and you just feel guilty that you're glad Cedric died, so you can have a chance with Cho!" Ron joshed.  
  
"Kind of, but not really." Harry said surprised that Ron and he reached the Great Hall's doors. Ron opened the doors and they both hurried and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione around?" Ron asked, completely ignoring Ginny's question.  
  
"Yah, she was in the girl's dormitory looking at some piece of parchment. She looked flustered but excited at the same time. She was looking for you guys to sit with at dinner." Ginny pouted.  
  
"Sorry Ginny that Ron completely ignores you, it's just that Ron is really worried about Hermione.." Harry hinted and winked.  
  
"Shut up Harry! At least I can talk to the person I'm crushing on!" Ron said turning red.  
  
"So you admit that you do like Hermione!" Harry said catching Ron off guard.  
  
"No!" Ron said turning red as a tomato.  
  
"Sure..." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione called and waved. Harry and Ron tried to get Hermione to sit over by them.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Harry and Ron both chirped.  
  
"Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"The guys were looking for ya." Ginny informed Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for telling me that Ginny. Ron, did you happen to write something on a piece of parchment and just happen to drop it in my bag?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. Ron blushed.  
  
"Maybe, why?" Ron said trying to act as nonchalantly as Hermione sounded.  
  
"Well, I feel the same way." Hermione said blushing. Ron stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"Yah, good joke Hermione. I know that you don't feel the same way..." Ron said his voice dripping with skepticism.  
  
"Will this prove it to you?" Hermione asked getting up and kissing Ron on the lips. Ron blushed and finally got the idea; he kissed her back and pulled her closer.  
  
"I have been waiting for you to say those words for such a long time now." Ron said breathless from the kiss.  
  
"Well, I did, but what about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I like you...no I love you. I've loved you since my first year at Hogwarts, even though you get on my nerves sometimes." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Well, you get on my nerves too, you know!" Hermione exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Oh just shut up and kiss you two." Harry urged the two and Ron and Hermione did just that.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Didya like it? Onegai (please) give me a review! Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much!) ^_^ 


End file.
